


She had eyes like sunsets, and every time she blinked it felt like the end of the world

by Yowzahhowzah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a quote, Singing Towers of Darillium, hope you enjoy it, i hope its good????, river song is an insecure piece of crap, the doctor brings her to the towers, this episode is the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzahhowzah/pseuds/Yowzahhowzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you crying?" </p>
<p>It isn't until she points it out that he feels the hot tears running down his cheeks.</p>
<p>He sees her face furrow with worry, and the realisation slowly dawning in her eyes. But what catches his eye is the light of the sunset, catching in her hair, shimmering like a golden halo, like Rumpelstiltskin's golden threads weaving their way into her curls, framing her face in a rosy aura. Her eyes twinkle in the light, bringing out her emerald eyes and the small flecks of gold hidden in them. She shines in it, her dress glittering in the sunlight, like stars that cling to her bodice. </p>
<p>She looks absolutely beautiful, like a sun goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She had eyes like sunsets, and every time she blinked it felt like the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> "You don't expect a sunset to admire you back."
> 
> Inspired by the quote above from the Christmas special.
> 
> THE EPISODE WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME, TOO MANY FEELS RIGHT NOW, I NEED TO VENT THEM OUT.
> 
> Title from This book is not for sale by Jarod Kintz.

He brings her to Darillium for one last time.    
  
He knows it's her time as soon as they crash on Darillium. He hasn't believed in fate or destiny or any higher deity until now. Every time he cancels his dates, finds excuses not to go to the towers, it has all been leading to this.

  
_ As he leaves his younger self's TARDIS, he rushes back to River as she is about to enter his TARDIS. _ __   
__   
_ "River-" _ __   
__   
_ She stops right in front of the doors and turns to face him. _ __   
__   
_ "Yes, sweetie?" _ __   
__   
_ "L-let's not go to the towers tonight." He stands closer to her and tugs at her hand, silently begging her to submit to his suggestion, because he is not ready to lose her. Not now, not this early, not this body. _ __   
__   
_ Her brows furrow in confusion, and she is just about to ask him why until she sees his eyes: wide puppy-dog eyes that makes her insides melt, and something poignant hiding in the depths of his gaze. It makes her feel uneasy, so she swallows her question and tries her best to put on a smile, "Sure, sweetie, where should we go instead?" The smile is too bright, too wide to be true, but she hopes he doesn't notice. _ __   
__   
_ She's as good as running as he is. _ __   


  
-   
  


River marvels at the beauty of the towers, but he can't tear his eyes from her to look at them. He sees the awe and wonder in her eyes, and he is thankful that he can offer her this little piece of happiness before she -   
  
"Are you crying?" 

It isn't until she points it out that he feels the hot tears running down his cheeks.   
  
He sees her face furrow with worry, and the realisation slowly dawning in her eyes. But what catches his eye is the light of the sunset, catching in her hair, shimmering like a golden halo, like Rumpelstiltskin's golden threads weaving their way into her curls, framing her face in a rosy aura. Her eyes twinkle in the light, bringing out her emerald eyes and the small flecks of gold hidden in them. She shines in it, her dress glittering in the sunlight, like stars that cling to her bodice. 

She looks absolutely beautiful, like a sun goddess.   
  
It's then he realises that, for once, she is wrong.   
  
The sunset does admire her back, the stars and the galaxy does bow down to her, the oncoming storm, the valeyard, or whatever name he goes by or whatever face he goes by worships her, fully and wholly -   
  
And his infuriatingly stubborn wife cannot see that.    
  


"Assuming tonight is all we have left -"   
  
She speaks like the words are choking her, like they are shards of glass cutting her heart into pieces. She looks up to him and her eyes are incredibly sad, and he just wants to kiss the look off her face.   
  
"I didn't say that -"    
  
Oh his wife, so sure that this is the last time she'll see him, forgetting that their relationship is a jumble of timey-wimey stuff and that nothing is impossible when you have a time machine.   
  
"- How long is a night on Darillium?"    
  
Her eyes light up with hope. Hoping with all her hearts that this night would last.    
  
She's in for a surprise.   
  
"Twenty-four years."   
  
She is dumb-struck for a few seconds before she registers what he just said. Then she laughs, and he sees tears pooling in her eyes, they shimmer in the sunlight like diamonds.    
  
"I hate you." Her voice shakes with happiness and excitement, her smile is radiant like the sun.   
  
"No you don't." He smiles with her. It's so rare to see her so, _so_ happy.   
  
He leans in to kiss her, capturing her lips with his and he feels her tears running down her cheeks, wetting his in the process. They break apart and he wipes her tears away with his thumb. Her eyes crinkle with happiness and are alight with a fire like passion.    
  


The sunset lasts a few years on Darillium, and while she basks in the beauty and the sunlight of the view before them. He looks at the joy radiating on her face and thinks:   
  
He'll show her.  
  
He'll show her that he is hers fully and completely, that she is his sun, the light of his life, giving him the strength to move on.  
  
He'll show her that she is loved, by him and by the universe, with _and_ without her flaws.  
  
He'll show her that, the sunset _does_ admire her back.


End file.
